Holiday Parties
by karone-sakura
Summary: It's the holidays and Kira is having a huge party and he invites his enemies along with his friends. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Easter, and Halloween. They get together to celebrate. I wonder what would happen? Lol


_**Holiday Parties

* * *

**_

_Summary: It's the holidays and Kira is having a huge party and he invites his enemies along with his friends. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Halloween. They get together to celebrate. I wonder what would happen? Lol

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did Flay wouldn't exist.

* * *

_

Chapter One: **Being Thankful.**

"Welcome one and all to the big thanksgiving feast." Kira yelled over the noise.

Kira had rented a large hall in ORB in order to host a large thanksgiving feast for friends and enemies alike. At first his friends thought he was insane to invite his enemies... Then they thought he is insane and so are his enemies because they agreed on a truce just so they could have thanksgiving dinner together.

Kira was so overjoyed that he ran around the room. He even made the feast himself and the others began to think that it wasn't such a good idea for him to cook. Especially since they had never seen him cook a day in his life.

"Uh yeah Kira... Are you sure this is a good idea?" Athrun whispered into Kira's ear as he walked in with Le Crueset and the others.

"Even soldiers need a day off." Kira danced away to go see how his feast was coming along.

"So when no one is looking you'll kidnap Kira right Athrun?" Le Crueset came up behind Athrun.

"Heh yes sir." Athrun saluted while Le Crueset patted Athrun's back.

"Now what would Le Crueset be so happy about?" Mu muttered to Murrue as he tried to figure out how they got into this mess.

"I have no idea Mu... But we should keep an eye on him." Murrue said dreamily.

Mu did a double take as he looked at his Murrue. Shaking his head at her because she says he acts like a kid... At least he didn't act like a silly school girl with a crush on the mysterious masked guy. Then Mu did another double take. Murrue having a crush on Le Crueset? He shuttered and then grew angry. The rest of the day he was Murrue's shadow.

Meanwhile Lacus tried to get Cagalli to relax. She sang songs and told jokes but Cagalli kept an eye on Athrun. Finally Lacus started to tickle the girl. Cagalli was laughing so hard her eyes began to tear and so the tickle war between them began.

"What are we doing here Commander?" Yzak grumped.

"We're hunting for wabbits! What do you think we're doing? We came to observe our enemies." Le Crueset smirked.

Dearka began to laugh so hard that he actually fell to the ground. Yzak gave a humph before walking over to the refreshment table to get something to drink. Dearka soon joined him after he had his laughing attack. As he was batting his eyes at the beautiful Mirillia he tripped over his own feet. His fruit punch went flying through the air and landed on a surprised Le Crueset.

Le Crueset's eyes narrowed as he looked for who had thrown the fruit punch. Everyone looked at each other and then pointed to a hiding Dearka. Le Crueset gave a battle cry as he threw a cracker at Dearka. Thus starting a food fight. No one cared who they hit as long as they hit someone.

Kira came walking out of the kitchen with a large turkey in his hands. His mouth fell open and the turkey slipped from his hands as his eyes began to tear up. The platter hit the floor with a resounding thump that caused everyone to stop what they were doing. They looked at the horrified Kira with ashamed looks on there faces.

"I slave over a hot oven and this is what happens!" Kira actually shouted.

Everyone looked down as Kira ran from the room in tears. Athrun went after his best friend who had retreated back into the kitchens. Athrun stopped at the doorway because the room was a mess. All the food was done alright but well... Take-out cartons littered the floor. Kira hadn't cooked a thing. Athrun looked for his best friend who was putting on his coat.

"Where are you going Kira?" Caught in action Kira turned around with a fake smile on his face with a blush threatening to take over his face.

"Well you see... I ruined the turkey so now I have to start from scratch?" Athrun gave him a look.

"Okay so I'm getting more take-out! I can't cook! Is that what you want me to say?" Kira demanded.

"Its alright little Kira. I'll go with you." With that Athrun went and got his coat and followed Kira out the back door.

In the next room everyone started to clean up the room and set up the tables that had been knocked down. They didn't know that Kira and Athrun had left the building together. For awhile after they had cleaned up they just stood there staring at each other..

Everyone was covered from head to toe in food. Dearka started to laugh hysterically as he looked at everyone. That got everyone else started and soon everyone was leaning on one another. Finally Kira and Athrun came back with a new turkey and secret smiles on there faces.

Everyone settled down at the long table. Kira's gang on one side and Le Crueset's team on the other. At first they all just stared at Kira. He sat on the very end and was waiting for everyone to get settled.

"Before we eat I want everyone to say what there thankful for." Kira smiled brightly as everyone else groaned.

"I'll start. I'm thankful we could all put our differences aside for one day to partake of this food together." Kira smiled warmly at the room of people.

"I'm thankful I brought my gun..." Yzak muttered under his breath.

"Would to like to be next Yzak?" Kira continued to smile.

"I'm thankful for my Duel." Yzak grumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Kira said in a sing song voice.

"I'm thankful for my Duel! There you happy?" Yzak snapped.

"Yup!" Kira grinned.

"Athrun's up next!" Kira's grin widened.

"Umm... I'm thankful for friends." Athrun stammered being caught off guard.

"Mu's turn!" Kira called cheerfully.

"I'm thankful for Murrue." Mu gave everyone his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Murrue?" Kira continued.

"I'm thankful we could all be together for thanksgiving." Murrue gave Le Crueset a smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Yzak mumbled.

"Dearka?" Kira continued right along.

"I'm thankful for my Yzak!" Dearka said with a laugh.

Everyone lifted there eyebrows as Yzak turned a nice shade of red. He looked at Dearka with a promise in his eyes. Your gonna die in you sleep. Everyone started to laugh hysterically. Once they all had a good laugh they looked back at Kira to see who was next.

"Miri?" Kira called.

"I'm thankful for my boyfriend Tolle." Miri smiled pleasantly but kept eyeing Dearka who was trying to calm his friend down.

"Tolle?" Kira asked.

"I'm thankful were all still alive." Everyone murmured how true that statement was.

"I wish they would hurry up and die." Le Crueset whispered to Yzak.

"Le Crueset!" Kira kept on pretending not to hear Le Crueset's and Yzak's comments.

"I'm thankful for my mask." That got everyone laughing again because he said it with a serious face and voice.

"Nicol?" Kira said after they had calmed down.

"I'm thankful for my piano." There was complete silence as they stared at the young man with green hair.

Many just shook there heads while others laughed quietly. Nicol glared at all who dared to laugh in his presence.

"Miss Lacus?" Kira smiled at the young woman.

"I'm thankful for my Haro." Lacus gave Athrun an appreciative look.

Kira looked upset for a moment before considering his next victim. Kuzzey, Andrew, Aisha, Cagalli, Sai and Flay were the only ones left. He finally made a decision as everyone started to get antsy.

"Kuzzey?" Kira said at last.

"I'm thankful for the food." Kuzzey said with a smile.

"Andrew?" Kira said.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful Aisha. Will you marry me?" Andrew got down on one knee.

Aisha gasped and fell to her knees as well as she kissed him on the lips. Everyone in the room grew uncomfortable after a minute into there kiss. They turned away and Kira chose another person.

"Cagalli?" Kira ignored the noisy pair on the floor.

"I'm thankful I'm not as pathetic as those two." Cagalli motioned to where the kissing couple was.

"Amen." They all said as they regarded the two on the floor.

"Well I don't need to ask Aisha what she's thankful for..." Kira said in disgust.

"Sai?" Kira went on.

"I'm thankful for Flay." Sai smiled at Flay who wasn't paying attention to him.

"Flay?" Kira continued a bit hesitantly.

"I'm thankful for Kira!" Flay jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Kira's slender shoulders.

Athrun and Sai threw daggers at Flay and Kira. Kira pushed her off of him and into the mashed potato's. She gave a shriek and ran from the room with Sai running after her. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's say grace!" Kira chirped.

Everyone groaned and a few started to hit there heads on the table. Kira started to laugh at them as they all bowed there heads.

"Grace!" Kira then dug in before anyone could even blink.

Laughing they joined in. With many death threats from Yzak and a couple of helpings each they all sat back in there chairs stuffed. The remainder of the party was spent with them sleeping somewhere in the room because they ate so much. What a great party that was... They all thought.

"So what are we going to do for Christmas?" Kira asked happily after they had all taken a nap.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Would they all survive that long? And WHAT would they do for Christmas?

* * *

**A/N** I do hope this was funny and that you all liked it. Next chapter... Christmas celebration! What's this? Secret Santa? Oh boy... lol. Please review but try to be kind. Tis the season to be jolly! Lol. Ciao for now.

**Karone**


End file.
